I Can Explain, This Is Exactly How It Looks
by Baker-Street-Potter-Head
Summary: After Molly sees of an ex with Sherlock's help, John learns it's better to knock...always knock. xx Rating is for strong suggestive themes xx


_xx_

* * *

Molly Hooper ran into the morgue, desperately searching around her for the doctor. No such luck…just the detective in his usual place by the microscope. **Well, he'll have to do…he's not going to like it, though. **Molly strolled confidently towards Sherlock who released a deep sigh, not looking up from his experiments.

"I am extraordinarily busy. It can wait."

Molly shifted impatiently on her feet and glanced towards the door. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"Do this for me and…you can have anything you want…unlimited access to anything…please, Sherlock…I would ask John but-"

"What is it?"

Molly blinked in shock but quickly recovered as Sherlock abandoned his experiment to focus on her. Molly glanced towards the doors once more, biting her lip and Sherlock frowned. Molly spoke quickly, as if expecting something to explode by the door.

"Look…I've got this problem and-"

"Well, if it is a 'problem' then I fail to see why you would need John's advice in the first place."

Molly swallowed and spoke even quicker than before, if possible.

"It's not a trivial problem…well, not _really…_look, an ex-boyfriend of mine won't leave me alone…he called and wanted to meet, he was really clingy when we went out…and I was going to ask John to be my…well, _pretend _to be-"

Molly stopped abruptly and her eyes widened as a loud laughing and chattering filled the corridors, one she recognised all too well. Without thinking properly, she grabbed Sherlock's shirt and pulled him into a searing kiss. Her hands travelled to his hair and ran through his curls, desperately messing it up. Sherlock, after recovering from the shock, started to respond and moved his hands to her hips. The doors to the morgue swung open and John stood in the doorway, open-mouthed with Molly's ex, Shaun standing next to him. Molly pulled away and spun towards the door, breathing heavily and moving to do up her top buttons – **how did that happen? **Sherlock was staring into space, apparently in his own little world.

"Mols? I didn't know you were…"

Shaun gestured with his hand and ruffled his red locks. John's mouth was still hanging open in disbelief, staring from Molly to Sherlock. Molly glanced towards Sherlock, a pleading look in her eyes. Sherlock cleared his throat and got to his feet, approaching Shaun whilst Molly held her breath and closed her eyes.

"Sherlock Holmes, Molly's boyfriend."

Molly released her breath and silently thanked Sherlock whilst John raised his eyebrows. Sherlock shot him a subtle wink as Shaun took Sherlock's hand and shook it, a disappointed look on his face. Molly wandered over now and Shaun smiled, completely forgetting about Sherlock.

"Well, long time no see…how are you?"

Molly shifted uncomfortably before linking her arm in Sherlock's. Sherlock was now beginning to feel extremely warm and John had no idea what had gotten into his friends.

"Oh…not too bad…that is when Sherlock lets me out of the bedroom, of course."

She finished her sentence with a light smack to his behind. Sherlock chuckled nervously; it was beginning to become a struggle not to grab her. Shaun raised his eyebrows before nodding.

"Hmmm…ok, that's nice…look, I came here to ask you out, actually."

Molly raised her eyebrows in shock and opened her mouth to protest but Sherlock stepped protectively in front of her, frowning and tapping Shaun in the chest.

"Listen, mate, I don't know who you think you are but Molly is _my _girlfriend…" Sherlock swallowed and shivered at how good it felt to say, "…my girlfriend."

"Oh, come on, you don't respect her like _I _do…Molly and I are compatible…you're just a stop in between…"

Sherlock drew himself to his fullest height and smirked deviously as John buried his face in his hands.

"Perhaps…but I bet I can do things for Molly that you could only dream about…tell me, did she scream for _you_? Did she drag _you _to every supply closet in this Hospital?" Every eye in the room widened considerably and Molly's breath caught in her throat; Sherlock realised he had started something he couldn't finish, "Did she beg _you_…did she shatter _you_ into a million pieces with her seductive tones…did _you_ comply with her filthy demands…I didn't think so."

Shaun was shaking with rage and Molly was shaking with lust; she had been listening intently and wished all he had said was true. John seemed to be trying to sink into the walls, trying to disappear. A final smirk from Sherlock and a wink to Molly, which melted her completely, and Shaun cracked. He flew at Sherlock, launching a frenzied attack upon him. John leapt onto Shaun and pulled him away, whilst Molly dragged Sherlock away. Shaun wrenched himself from John's grip and left the morgue without a second glance, wiping his nose on the way out. Molly sat Sherlock onto a stool and began wiping his bleeding face, shaking her head.

"You're lucky, he has self-defence training…"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and tutted loudly, wincing every now and again.

"He was an idiot…why did you go out with him?"

Molly shrugged and smiled, making sure to graze her nails lightly over his cheekbones. Sherlock narrowed his eyes and supressed a shiver.

"I don't know…it was a while ago now, but he'd fallen in love with me…I didn't have the heart to tell him I didn't love him so I ended it…I thought it was nicer…"

Sherlock nodded and John threw his arms into the air. The other two apparently had no idea he was still there.

"Hello…is anyone going to tell me what just happened?"

Molly, who had been standing mere inches from Sherlock, jumped away and hurried towards the door in her embarrassment. Sherlock got to his feet but Molly had already left. He turned to John, somewhat annoyed.

"An ex-boyfriend of Molly'…much to clingy…she had been looking for you to…ah, 'fake date' but I was alone…luckily for me, I guess."

John frowned and rubbed his head. He muttered that he was going to see Mary and disappeared. Sherlock shook his head and noticed Molly's handbag on her desk. He smirked and licked his lips, moving towards the desk and picking the bag up. He flicked the light switch as the doors swung shut behind him.

* * *

_Forget something? SH_

_Yes, actually. I left my bag at the morgue…I went back to collect it but it was gone. But of course, you know that, don't you? Mollyx_

_Yes. It's here at 221B. SH_

_Well, bring it round. Mollyx_

_No. Come and get it. SH_

_Fine. But just remember, you asked for it. Mollyx_

Sherlock smirked as he tucked his phone into his pocket, returning to his mind palace. He was in his usual mind-palace pose on the sofa, eyes closed and hands clasped. He didn't know how long he was there but when he opened his eyes Molly was standing beside him, her arm outstretched expectantly.

"Well…are you going to give it to me?"

Sherlock smirked, raking his eyes over her – **hmmm, dressed for the occasion, Miss Hooper, because I am sure dresses of that standard are not suitable for everyday use** – before sighing and turning away, closing his eyes once more. He heard Molly slip her shoes off and unzip her jacket, tossing it onto the floor. He felt her hands on his chest as she climbed onto him, straddling him and bending to whisper in his ear, her voice a seductive, breathy whisper.

"Well…are you going to make me beg…are you going to shatter into a million pieces from my words…are you going to make me scream…are you going to comply with my filthy demands…"

Sherlock had opened his blackened eyes and was listening to her intently, all concentration lost. Her hands moved to unbutton his shirt, slowly and teasingly.

"I've been thinking about it, you know…everything you said…I was planning how I was going to do it…hmmm…your voice assaulted my ears…I couldn't stop thinking about it…about you…and this…"

Sherlock was gripping her hips tightly, almost hurting her. She bit her lip as she admired the affects her voice had on him. He stood up quickly and Molly fell to the sofa, confused. It wasn't long before Sherlock had taken her arm and was pulling her roughly in the direction of his bedroom. He stopped them at the door and turned Molly around, pressing her into the door and humming satisfactorily.

"Hmmm…let's hear these 'filthy demands', then…shall we? I am very much looking forward to complying with each and every one in extreme detail…"

Molly beamed brightly and shoved the door open with her back, gripping the ends of his shirt. She winked before pulling him sharply, their lips colliding roughly and hungrily, this time very real and very passionate. Molly shoved Sherlock onto the bed and wasted no time in straddling him again. She sat up, raking her nails along his hipbones, and smirked as his hands went for the bottom of her dress, yanking it up and over her head. Molly gasped in delight as Sherlock buried his face in her chest, running her hands through his hair.

"Hmmm…I sense things are about to get very dirty indeed, Sherlock Holmes…"

* * *

John awoke early that morning and decided not to wake Mary as he dressed to leave. He left her a note, promising he'd call her soon and departed for Baker Street. He arrived in no time at all, thanks to a taxi, and turned his key in the lock. He hurried up the stairs and pushed the door open, immediately regretting not knocking. Molly was sprawled on the kitchen table, clad in her delicates as she smiled brightly as Sherlock stood in front of her, wearing pyjama bottoms, holding a jar of jam in a threatening way.

"I mean it…I will…I don't like the stuff but I'll happily get you sticky and red…I'm sure it'll taste much better anyway…"

Molly giggled a raised an eyebrow in a challenging manner and John blushed, loudly hanging his coat up and deliberately dropping his phone onto the floor. When he moved into the kitchen, he was amazed to see neither of them had moved and were in fact, waiting for him to disappear. John cleared his throat and moved away, nervously smiling.

"Uh…I think I'll take Mary out for lunch, she deserves it, actually. I'll see you later, then."

He grabbed his coat and hurried out of the flat, his face burning. **Oh my god… **John's thought was interrupted by a loud squeal of what he assumed to be delight and Molly's voice sounded.

"I cannot believe you just did that!"

John shook his head vigorously and he imagined Sherlock shrugging in response, a cheeky smirk on his face.

"…mmm, I think you're right after all…it doesn't taste all that bad…"

John raced down the stairs as Molly and Sherlock began exchanging rather saucy conversations on how they were going to spend the day. John made a mental note not to return to the flat for a few days.

* * *

_xx_


End file.
